


Wound Tight

by facetofcathy



Series: 2008 Kink Bingo Blackout [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-3000 words, Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration(one hole), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney needs to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wound Tight

"I'm wound tight enough to implode. I need to relax, you guys know there's only one way I can do that." Rodney stares at them both impatiently. John is frowning down at the pile of DVDs in his hands, and Ronon has sprawled on John's little bed and appears to be waiting for them to decide what the hell they want to do, just like he always does. John had suggested movie night. Now that he was out of the Infirmary, and Teyla and the baby were settling in just fine, he wanted to pretend everything was back to normal. Except Teyla is more interested in sleeping than movies and Rodney's not getting over their various vanishing acts quite so easily. He is not going to stand here and beg though. "Look, I have you all back now, and it's going to stay that way if I have to lock you all up, but a movie is not the sort of diversion I need right now."

"Yeah, okay," John says finally.

Rodney slumps in relief. John always understands what he needs.

"You go ahead, get comfortable and we'll be right behind you." John is smiling at him innocently.

Rodney favours him with a glare.

"Strategy session," John says and Ronon laughs. "Important to have a plan for a mission this critical."

Rodney just rolls his eyes and heads for the door.

"Starting without us will get you punished, Rodney." John stands and crosses the floor, looming over him in a menacing way.

Rodney smirks and kisses the grim tight line of his mouth. "That's not much of a disincentive you know."

***

Rodney does as he is told; he always does when he agrees with the orders. He makes his way to their room, tucked away in its out of the way location and slips inside. He kicks his shoes off, strips and plants himself face down on the huge bed. Just in case anyone has any doubts about what he is looking for, he'll take the guesswork out of the situation. As promised, he doesn't have to wait long before he hears the door opening again. He hears the thump of boots hitting the floor and the rustle of clothes coming off.

The bed dips on either side and Rodney lifts his head and groans as two sets of teeth sink into his ass. They each get a good hard grip on his flesh and then, through some telepathic connection or something, they pull away at the same time, and two hands slap just below the bite marks, hard stinging slaps, and Rodney moans aloud again.

"Not that your ass isn't tempting, Rodney, but we'd like you on your back for this." John slaps him hard again, this time on the thigh.

Rodney wriggles around on to his back, cock hard and red. They are kneeling on either side of him, both grinning down at him as if he is the best thing they've ever seen. Both heads bend simultaneously, and Rodney has teeth clamped to both of his nipples. He moans again, and his body wants to thrash from the sensation. Two pairs of strong hands pin him down, fingers biting hard into his flesh. He moans aloud again when the biting gives way to sucking and licking. "Please, please. Just, please. Tie me up, please." Rodney moans again when the hands and mouths lift from his body.

John bends his head again, this time close to Rodney's ear and whispers, "Since you beg so nicely."

"Please, oh yes, please." Rodney says again. He doesn't want to leave anyone doubting the nature of his desire.

John pulls open the drawers of various cabinets in the room and starts tossing things to Ronon. Ronon very quickly has Rodney's wrists immobilized at the head of the bed, encased in padded leather, buckled tightly and secured to the bed. He slips a leather strap under each of Rodney's knees. The leather has ropes attached to each end. John appears again and gathers one pair of ropes together while Ronon takes the other. They feed each pair through metal rings set in the wall above Rodney's wrists and then pull. Rodney's legs rise into the air, spread wide, until his ass is up off the bed. They tie off the ropes, and John shoves a small pillow under his hips.

"So here's the plan, Rodney." John is back by his ear again. "Nobody is going to touch your cock. What we are going to do is see just how much you can take in your ass. You up for that?"

Rodney closes his eyes and makes a noise; they are not going to let him come, maybe not at all. He would swear that he feels himself nodding before his brain sends the word yes to his mouth. John grins and kisses him deeply before returning to his gathering of supplies. Rodney watches as he and Ronon settle themselves across the foot of the bed with a selection of lube and a couple of large towels. He doesn't have to wait long before a slick finger is sliding in; Rodney lets out a hiss of pleasure, and a second finger slides alongside the first. It takes him a moment to clue in, in his defence he has his eyes closed, but when the two fingers turn in opposite directions he realizes they belong to two different hands. They slid inside him leisurely, in and out, in alternating rhythm. The sensation is unusual but Rodney soon starts to lose himself in it. One of them adds a second finger and then very soon, almost too soon, the other does as well. The pairs of long fingers slide past each other in the same easy thrusting motion as before. Rodney relaxes into this new sensation, stretched wide and full. They speed up, accelerating slowly but relentlessly. Rodney is moaning continuously along with the delicious yet gentle pleasure. He is falling deeply into the rhythm; his body expecting each darting stroke to reach deeper, followed quickly by its partner. With no warning, no change in the steady acceleration, one stroke drives in farther, hitting his prostate and making him cry out in surprised pleasure. The sound is still curling out of his mouth when the other hand slides forward and hits the same spot. He cries out again and again as they drive into him hard and fast now, in a staccato so rapid, Rodney can't distinguish the individual hits anymore. He is panting and moaning, crying out in a babble of sounds, as jolt after jolt after jolt shoots through his whole body. If he were not tied up, he'd have his hands on his cock, and this would be all over. He flexes his arms against the leather, letting it bite into his skin.

One hand slides all the way out of his body, and the other returns to the slow strokes, keeping him from feeling abandoned. His body is still singing with intense pleasure. He makes a low moaning sound as he is kept open with easy soft strokes. The fingers inside him still at his very entrance, and then something firm is pressing against him. The fingers slide deeper, bringing with them a large slick and smooth something. It is a something, Rodney can tell, not someone's cock but a dildo of some sort. It feels large. He lifts his head and opens his eyes to see as it presses inside him, slowly going deeper.

There's a flash of black in front of his eyes and a blindfold is tied securely around his head. He lets his head fall back. He is almost grateful not to be able to see. He will let them do more; take him further, if he cannot see. The slide of the thing inside him continues as the hand withdraws, and he feels himself open up to it, taking it in. It begins to thrust; smooth and unyielding it withdraws and then pounds inside him. Every thrust is deeper, harder, but the rhythm stays slow. The waves of pleasure crest and recede, crest and recede. Rodney is quiet; he's floating on the sensation, gliding along nice and easy.

The thing recedes fully, and he is empty, but he trusts he won't be for long. Another thing presses against him, and this is harder, cold like metal. It stretches him as it pushes in, so it must be larger. It slides in deep, and the coolness quickly fades as it takes on the heat of his body. It strokes into him twice, pulling against his muscle as it strains to stretch wider. On the third stroke it sinks deep and he hears the hum first before he feels the vibration deep within his body. Rodney moans before the thing is pressed deeper still. The first wave of pleasure hits his cock and then he nearly screams. The thing stops thrusting, it just sits there, stretching him wide and agitating the nerves all over his body. If they were to fuck him with it, Rodney would come. They know this, somehow they know this and they just leave it there letting his moans grow more broken until all he can do is pant and gasp around the scream that wants to escape his throat.

He feels movement around him, hands and something heavy on his shoulders, and then he understands, as if he can see the body over him, half kneeling on his shoulders. A hand goes behind his head, and he lifts up slightly until a cock is pressed against his lips. He opens his mouth eagerly, taking the cock in deep and sucking greedily. He can still feel the thing inside him, pouring sensation through his body, but he can also feel the stretch of his jaw and the salt taste of the flesh in his mouth. He sucks hard, swirling his tongue. The position is hard to maintain, the pressure on his shoulders is painful, but he doesn't want his mouth empty. The hum grows louder, and the thing inside him is vibrating harder, and he makes a sound, almost a whimper, around the cock in his mouth. He sucks harder, moving his head as much as he can, and the cock in his mouth is spurting come so he swallows and licks and swallows again.

He is gasping for breath, relieved that the pressure on his shoulders is gone, but yearning to have his mouth filled again when the thing inside him slowly slides out. He cries out as it leaves his body. He is too empty and he can't bear it. It's Ronon this time that shimmies up his body and whispers in his ear. "I really want to fuck you, can you take that?" Ronon asks him.

"Ohhh, yes please always yes, always yes." Rodney is feeling almost drugged, he's almost forgotten he has a cock, he just wants someone anyone inside his ass.

Ronon kisses him sweetly softly and deeply, and then in a blink he's pressing against Rodney, sliding in deep. Rodney knows that John is watching this, somewhere close watching Ronon fuck him, thrusting into his slick, stretched ass. John is watching him trussed up, blindfolded, happy, and so very, very happy and he finally relaxes completely. He has the wild thought that he only needs Teyla here for it to be perfect. Ronon is pounding in to him, and he can barely spare a thought to how good that feels, he is so entranced with his vision of the four of them together and happy and never ever apart.

Ronon keeps hitting his prostate, and he's floating, floating away on wave after wave of pleasure, and then John's hands are on his face and in his hair, and he's kissing him, tongue thrusting deep. Rodney jerks against his restraints; he wants to wrap his arms around John and hold on. John slides his hands along his arms until their fingers tangle together, and then he is spread out over Rodney's upper body pressing down with his warm weight, holding him down. John's still kissing him, tongue sliding against his, and Ronon's deep inside him and now Rodney needs desperately to come. He hears a slap, loud amidst all their sex noises, and he almost laughs when John jerks and grunts into his mouth. He hears another slap, and just the very idea of Ronon's hand landing on John's ass is all it takes, and John is swallowing his moans as he comes.


End file.
